unkindnessofravensrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellie Scott
Anna Elizabeth Scott (Ellie)''' '''is the youngest daughter of Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer-Scott. Ellie was born and raised in Los Angeles, California until her mother died at the beginning of the summer. On her seventeenth birthday, Lucas broke the news that they were moving back to his hometown of Tree Hill, North Carolina. She arrived in Tree Hill on August 17. History Anna Elizabeth Scott was born on July 17 to Lucas Scott and Peyton Scott (nee Sawyer). She was the second born daughter to the family. Despite complications with her sister's birth, there were none with Ellie. She began gymnastics when she was three years old and started cheerleading at the age of five. When she was four years old, she met best friends Nathaniel Lancaster and Carmen Castillo. The two have remained her best friends no matter what else has happened in her life. When Ellie was fourteen years old, she and Nate admitted that they had feelings for one another. She lost her virginity that night to Nate, despite knowing that he was leaving for England in a few weeks. She had the day marked on her calendar for what day she would be saying good-bye to her best friend and the person she thought was the love of her life. She rode her bicycle to Nate's house to find it empty. He had left without saying a proper good-bye. When Ellie started high school, she and Carmen met a girl named Sophia Answell. Sophia introduced Ellie and Sophia to some wilder parties that they'd never gone to before. At the first party, Ellie learned the joys of rum. Sophia saw her trying to chase it and taught her how to drink it without a chaser. By the end of the first party, Ellie hooked up with a boy trying to forget that Nate had left not even a week earlier. She felt incredibly guilty about her actions, but it also made her feel a little better. Ellie, Sophia, and Carmen continued as best friends. Ellie slowly started convincing herself that she wasn't actually in love with Nate, that she'd been too young. She swore off dating and spent her freshman and sophomore years cheerleading and partying with Sophia and Carmen. She still wrote to Nate at least once a month though he never wrote back. She swore off dating, preferring hooking up. At the end of her sophomore year, Sophia suggested that she, Ellie, and Carmen go camping along with a group of people they knew from school, parties, and various clubs. Among those people was Mike Hernandez, a nineteen year old that the girls had met and continued talking to through the last month. He was open about the fact that he had a crush on her, but Ellie didn't really pay it any mind. She thought he was pretty and could do other things with him, just nothing in the romantic aspect. While camping, Mike treats Ellie like a queen the first night. When they wake up hungover, he even drives a few hours to get her her favorite hangover food: McDonalds pancakes. The next night, Ellie and Mike sleep together while recording the process. Category:Characters Category:High Schoolers